Terminal devices, such as computers and mobile phones, have been quite popular with their powerful functions. These terminal devices store large amounts of data and files, such as calendar reminder events and phonebooks. However, after the terminal device is lost, damaged, or replaced, reconfiguring the information associated with the calendar reminder events and phonebooks can be a hassle and an annoyance for a user.